One Piece OneShots
by animetigergurl
Summary: This is a collection of one shots that will range from k to T rating and different pairings. Some of these one shots will be AU and some canon. Mainly this will be updated when I have writers block regarding my other stories so enjoy and message me if you want a specific scenario. love Tori :)
1. Chapter 1 L xN

**ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS**

**Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.**

**Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami. **

By the way i have re edited this chapter. When i read through it i saw way too many mistakes so i think i managed to fix 'em all.

Some of these one shots will be AU and some canon. This will be updated when I have writers block regarding my other stories so enjoy and message me if you want a specific scenario.

I get inspired to write these after looking at fan art and I have to say it doesn't take too long for my brain to go into overdrive with possible law x Nami moments and stories, sadly most of the time I can't get those ideas and moments out into words. With this I am hoping to try writing them down a lot more and with a bit of work I hope to make them understandable to everyone.

Anyway now on to the disclaimer;** I don't own One Piece **or anything that has anything to do with it.

Chapter 1; Law x Nami

Rated: T (because neither Nami nor Trafalgar Law could every possible be anything less then their sadistic, flirty and shameless-selves)

Prompt: Bar/club AU

This great fan art inspired me to write this I hope the artist doesn't mind me using her piece like that it really creates so many different scenarios, but I had to go Law x Nami. :)

Here's a link to it: art/Wanted-and-wasted-386385285

Now after I re-read what I wrote I found some of it similar to another fanfic called **poor visibility by so ****beyond**** crazy**, but I just want people to know that wasn't my intention at all I just saw the fan art and thought 'hmm hey that scene holds a lot of Nami x law yay!' but I had read so beyond crazy fanfic recently so I'm sorry if anybody thinks I copied it because it really wasn't my intention and as soon as I saw that in mine I tried to change it to make it as different as possible. Please go read it, it's so amazing, seriously one of the best in this pairing.

-START-START-START-START-START-START-START-START-S TART-START-START-START-

The neon lights seemed to pulse around the dark room, fast-paced music was blasting. They all felt so heavy and yet so light and free as they let the joy of finishing their university exams wash over them. Yes, tonight was the night this group of friends would look back on and say;

''Damn I really wish I could remember what I did that night!'''

Because the were all drunk off their feet. Literally most of the group had either stumbled home hours ago, such as the 'straw hat' archaeology graduate Nico Robin.

She had graduated a couple of years ago but was still a close friend of theirs, but she had gone home earlier with the excuse of 'helping poor Franky-san with his malfunctioning prosthetic limbs', of course that had fooled a most of the shall we say less sharp of the bunch but a few still caught on.

Franky, like our beautiful robin had already graduated but he specialised in engineering, he also had come to find himself hanging around the 'straw hat' group, strangely enough he didn't mind their antics even joining in several times.

Another of their friends had gone home early but Brooke had an actual valid reason; he had a meeting with his manger in the morning. Brooke didn't go to university with the rest of them but that didn't mean he was any less a part of their 'crew'. In fact he was always popping in when they least expected it, his signature skull jokes were always making them groan and laugh.

The rest of the straw hats had slumped down on one of the circular couches in on of the clubs booths. Usopp, the self proclaimed sniper-king had long since passed out, leaving himself open to the evil intentions of the 'caption' and now the poor man was covered in scribble from a convenient marker pen a certain navigational expert had sold to said 'caption'.

Now the next two don't get on very well but with the amount of alcohol they had consumed both men could not find a single thing to fight over. Instead they were laughing and making absurd toasts to absolutely everything that came to mind. Yes the womanizing, cooking prodigy Sanji was lent up against the 'always napping in class' Zoro, he was a major in weaponry and tactics. This man was always either napping as his nickname suggested, scowling at something or smirking as he beat up whoever messed with his friends. They would both violently deny it if asked but they looked rather comfortable nestled so close to each other.

Next up is the infamous 'captain' of the straw hat crew, Monkey. .,He is known for being an idiotic genius, because if you met Luffy you would ask everyone how in the hell did he get into 'Grand line University' and they would reply that although he acted like a kid he had a roundabout way of doing things that left people baffled at the results. He had spent the entire night jumping about, messing with every single one of his friends, shouting nonsense and laughing at everything and everyone. You would probably think someone like Luffy would only get more hyper with the added influence of alcohol, but he had actually calmed down a lot as the night went on.

In fact its a shame not one of them would remember how well he acted that night, he had actually tried to flirt with his long time friend Nami but had soon been distracted by another toast to flying islands.

With Juice in hand and surrounded by friends Tony Tony Chopper was content if not a bit confused by some of their actions. You see chopper was the youngest of them all, he had only just entered university studying medicine but had known them for some time before hand. He would probably head home after finishing his carton and saying bye to his mentor Trafalgar-sensei.

Trafalgar Law and Nami are probably the ones that recall with most clarity that night; Law was the 'captain' of a different group, the 'heart pirates' as people called them, this was mostly due to them being from the scientific branch and from Law's unnatural talent at dissecting, his favourites were yep you guessed it, hearts.

Nami on the other hand was studying navigation and map design, but was always 'picking' up spare wallets that always turned up at the lost and found empty days later. People suspected her but never had any proof.

These two had been chatting all evening even though Luffy interrupted them with silly toasts and requests every now and then. Like now;

''Hey hey Zoro, Sanji re-hic- remember when Na-hic- Nami said she could steal any wallet?'' Luffy asked with an obvious slur.

Zoro laughed and nodded as Sanji shouted, ''NEVER DOUGHT NAMIIII, ain't that right Zolo?''

''Oi ma names ZoRo, baka cook''. Zoro said tussling Sanji's blonde hair.

''Steal Traffy's then Nami -Hic!'' Luffy said sitting back to let Nami get to Law, who was sat on his other side.

Nami grinned then took a moment to take in her new 'victim'. He was slouched back in his seat with a beer held loosely in his right hand, his lean figure was relaxed but his eyes were solely on her, a shiver went down her back at the look of dark intensity. He tipped his chin toward her as if challenging her to try and take his wallet.

She wasn't about to let him get away with taking her lightly. No, she just had to lure him into a false sense of security. So she lent over and, without moving her eyes from his, let her hand rest lightly on his chest as she spoke;

''So Mr Traffy-Kun'' she started with a slur, ''how 'bout you tell me what type of girl you prefer?'' She continued as she traced the jolly jogger on his shirt. Leaning over even more she saw his eyes fall to the cleavage on show from her dress.

''Why so curious Miss Nami-ya?'' He countered with ease, even with knowing what she was about to do he figured he'd enjoy it as much as he could.

''Maybe I'm interested in learning Mr law'' She spoke climbing over Luffy to get her face even closer to Law's, her hand lightly tracing his sides.

''Really miss Nami-ya how forward of you'' he chuckled darkly returning his gaze to hers.

''You wouldn't deny a girl..'' she lent closer still, touching his nose with hers. ''...would you now?''

Law didn't do anything but smirk for a few seconds, just let the proximity to the beautiful girl sink in and when he was just about to close the space between them, not giving a damn about straw hat nor his own crew scattered around them, a loud groaning broke him out of the trance.

Nami took that window of opportunity to slip back to her previous seat by Luffy, wallet in hand.

Law smirked; the witch had kicked Usopp to make him distract Law for her to get away.

Luffy, Zoro and Sanji laughed loud and hard at the redheads victory.

''Careful now Nami, he'll want revenge for that stunt'' Zoro laughed, Luffy chuckled with Sanji while Chopper looked on with a curious gaze.

Nami joined in giggling, but Law caught her wrist before she could pocket the stolen wallet.

''Ah well done Nami-ya but I believe it's only fair you come buy me a drink now'' Law spoke in a laid back tone, smirking at her surprised face. Surprise soon turned into a grin again.

''What! no way, Law you lost so buy_ me_ a drink instead''

At that his smirk git wider, ''All right then, let me escort you to the bar''. He stood up, surprisingly steady on his feet and took back his wallet from her hand, her grasp on it had gone limp as soon as he had finished his last sentence. That devious man had just found a way to get her on her own, no doubt to give her his punishment as Zoro had so kindly suggested. Although she would be lying if she said she wasn't looking forward to spending some time alone with the handsome doctor.

So she let him pull her up and then through the crowds of partying youths, toward the empty hallways of the old office building that the club had taken residence in.

Once there Law gently pressed her into the wall, leaning his elbow on the wall for support as he leant over her.

''well miss Nami-ya I do believe I have an answer to that question of yours'' He whispered in a husky voice. Nami felt confused, unless...he meant what she had asked him before when she had been trying to steal his wallet. It must be that, Nami couldn't help but lean into Law as he lightly stroked her bare arm.

Finally finding her voice she spoke just as softly, ''Go on then, Law, tell me what type of girl you prefer''

They both smirked finding each others actions and slight movements more enticing then ever in the dim lighting of the hallway, feeling the loud music through the wall.

Law lowered his head even more as he started to speak;

''Well miss Nami-ya, I prefer my girl with long, vibrant hair...''

He tugged at her loose waves of orange locks.

''...with curves that fit so perfectly against me,..''

He pulled her flush against him, making her gasp quietly at the feeling of him so close.

''Wow Law, your just interested in a girls looks? Shame on you'' She said mockingly.

In response he nuzzled his face in her neck, letting his hot breath run over her pulse, feeling her jump slightly as he did so.

''Really, Nami-ya you peg me as that kind of man, shame on _you_'' His lips ghosted up her neck and he smirked again when she grasped the front of his shirt.

''...no I like it when my girl has a fiery temper, a devious mind and is intelligent enough to understand my work'' He finished, pulling away to look her in the eye.

Nami was honestly wondering if someone had slipped something into either of their drinks. But some part of her really hoped it wasn't some messed up dream or illusion from the beer. The emotions in his eyes were swirling so fast and she was sure he would see the same in hers.

Realizing how long she'd been quiet when he loosened his hold on her she quickly threw her arms around his shoulders, not wanting him to let go and take away the delicious heat she was feeling in this moment.

She grasped his face with both hands, trying to summon the courage to say something, anything to him, but it didn't matter because Law had stolen her lips, the heat she felt just became a wildfire in her heart as he crushed her to him in their searing kiss. She let herself slip away from the night, just focusing on the man who held her; body, mind and heart.

Law felt the woman respond to his kiss as fiercely as he had expected her to and mercilessly let her feel all the tension in his body, making her realize just how much of an effect she had on him.

Nami and Law realized that not seeing each other regularly from now on was defiantly out of the question as they got lost in the others arms.

The next day Nami woke up in her own bedroom and the first thing she felt was the lack of somebody, then she promptly rushed to the bathroom to be sick from the amount of beer she had had. After showering and thoroughly cleaning her mouth to make sure the taste of beer was gone she checked in on the others to make sure they got home all right, not noticing the note on her desk.

Luffy had crashed at Choppers and had got scolded by Doctor Krehe, when she called Robin she heard Franky in the background yelling something about a super night so she didn't ask questions just greeted Robin then ended the call, then she called up Sanji and was very surprised to hear Zoro's voice instead, needless to say he quickly said that he must have picked up the wrong phone instead before saying that the ero-cook was on his couch so he was all right. After contemplating that last call for a few moments she eventually decided to not say anything about last night to either of them unless of course she needed blackmail material, she then called up Usopp and found out just how hung over he was by the whining and sobbing over Kaya, she told him to man up get some sleep then call Zoro for advice.

She turned back to her bed fully intending to go back to sleep when she saw the misplaced scrap of paper on her desk

_~Good morning Nami-ya, I hope you haven't forgotten about us going out later. After all I still owe you a drink, do I not?_

_Trafalgar Law~_

It was a short note but it's words made Nami sit back on her bed and contemplate what she could actually recall from the night before, the bastard had apparently not been as drunk as she had thought. She grinned, well she wasn't quite as drunk either, it would be very interesting to see if he meant what he said, she decided.

OK I'M DONE! Hope it's okay I apologise for any and all mistakes regarding spelling, and ooc-ness of the characters but they are drunk. Hahahaha

Tori out, bye-bye.


	2. Chapter 2 L xN

**ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS**

**Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.**

**Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami. **

Chapter 2: Law x Nami -Revenge.

Caught up in a gunfight on a late Saturday afternoon was not Nami's original plan for the weekend. But luckily she didn't have to worry about being shot by the numerous foes prowling around, because she had a strong and reliable boyfriend to protect her from the hidden numbers. Unfortunately HE was no where in sight as she ran desperately from a team of three, whom may she add were being rather trigger happy with the ak whatever's and hand grenades.

Even more gunshots and grenades were fired as she took the opportunity to hide, praying for the end to come soon otherwise she would not last another bullet.

She frowned as the chaos drifted to the other side of the abandoned docks it wasn't like the surgeon to let them get so far apart, especially near the end of a run, usually he had her stuck close to his side to cover all angles and to give them a better chance of winning. If anything she had learnt that his competitive side showed most in these situations.

A thought came to her as she scanned her perimeter; he couldn't possibly be doing it on purpose...could he? He had no reason to... unless...

"Oh shit!"

Nami thought suddenly. The evil man was getting payback for what had happened earlier that day. She paled as footsteps sounded from behind her a second later she was fumbling with the buttons as she tried to reload her gun in time to save herself. Completely freezing up as a cool hand traced her hipbone, she could feel, FEEL the nasty smirk on his face.

"Game over Nami-ya"

…...

...

...

…...

Her screen went black as the reaming HP drained from her avatars corpse. Turning to the man sitting on the couch beside her, she tried to fathom why on earth he had decided to take revenge while they were playing call of duty and not after, when he had to take her home and not surrounded by friends at the weekly get together gaming night. Not that she was complaining of course.

Vaguely the sound of her friends laughter and cussing at the game was ringing in her ears but she could not turn away from the yellow eyes to see who had won, and if by the dark feral look in them meant anything it was that she was stopping at his tonight.

* * *

A/N: Hey everyone Tori here! I hope you liked it, I think what some may wonder is "what the hell could of pissed Law off that much" and yeah I wonder too...I have a couple of ideas for another chapter but I'm trying to get the first chapter of my other story out sometime too so...

In this chapter I made it an AU normal world I guess and after watching The Big Bang Theory so much I really liked the idea of having a night dedicated to gaming.(If you haven't watched it before I encourage you to do so with all my heart, you will love it I promise! And also so I don't get sued I DO NOT OWN OR AM IN ANY WAY ASSOCIATED WITH THE CALL OF DUTY GAMING THING all I know is it involves guns, killing and zombies?)

Anyway after reading the latest One piece manga (chapter 725) I am really curious about Law's and Dolflamingo's past I hope the next chapter we get a flashback or something, I mean imagine how cute Law would be as a kid :D.

If you fancy a one shot just send me a pm with your prompt and I'll try to get it done for you but be warned I have never written Yaoi before and will not write Yuri but I accept mostly all the other One Piece parings.

Thank you for your support, constructive criticism is always appreciated and please review. :)

Love Tori.


	3. Chapter 3 L xN

**ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS**

**Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.**

**Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami. **

Chapter 3: Law x Nami-

* * *

The pirate captain clutched at the railing, there was no way THAT had just happened he tried to convince himself. Then, roughly several meters away his fellow caption's hat bobbed on the surface of the ocean.

He had always known that Monkey. wasn't quite right in the head but he had thought that the boy would have enough sense to NOT JUMP INTO THE OCEAN. What surprised him even more was the reaction of his crew, or to be more precise, the lack of one. Even the woman next to him hadn't so much as batted an eyelash.

So with his confused mind he did what anyone would do in this situation, he straightened up and lent over to the navigator and said;

"You do realize your captain just drowned himself, don't you?"

She only turned slightly toward him and frowned."Aa but don't worry Chopper and Brooke are going in with him"

Oh, so that was it, the devil fruit users on her crew were committing mass suicide...WHAT?!Stiffly returning his gaze to the ocean he tried to wrap his mind around the statement. The faint sounds of arguing reached his ears from the other ship but he didn't notice it.

"Miss Nami-ya, would you please explain to me why you are alright with this"

She turned toward him and frowned again, as if she thought he should already know the answer.

"Well...if you have to know, honestly, Luffy was yelling about it so much earlier I can't believe you didn't hear him" she mumbled, "but I'm OK with it because it lets me have some peace and quiet for once"

Now he knew the cat thief was somewhat cold-hearted but he had seen first hand how she felt about her cremates. And with that information a thought struck him, he just might be misunderstanding something. He theorized that he was definitely missing something when the sniper jumped from the deck of the thousand sunny to follow his late crew mates into the dark waters. He was followed shortly after by not only the cook but also the swordsman as well, they were arguing about 'who's was gonna be bigger'

He stared blankly after them as they too disappeared beneath the waves, until a giggle brought his attention back to the red-head beside him.

"Why do you look so shocked Law? You know I half expected you to go with them"

Just as he was about to give in and ask the damn woman what the hell was going on, the cook resurfaced and shouted up to them;

"You heart bastard! Don't even dare touch one hair on my beautiful _Nami-swans_ head while we're out hunting sea kings, you got that!" Hearts appeared in his eyes, "And Nami-swan don't worry I'll catch a bigger one then that damn marimo!"

As the blond cook dived back down Law abruptly glared at the women beside him as she broke down giggling. Now everything was clear and apparently the straw hat's navigator was finding his ignorance amusing. That was something he had to rectify and also had to make sure this didn't reach the other captains ears, ever as it would leave straw-hat dragging him along on their next adventure. And THAT was the last thing he wanted, the pirate crew had a habit of going big with whatever they did and that really did not sit well with him.

"Oh I'm sorry Traffy!" She said still giggling,"but you looked so confused, The others will love this" She turned to giggle some more not noticing the dangerous glint in his eye.

"Ah but miss Nami, if I'm not mistaken it was your actions that led to my...ignorance" He said moving to stand in front of the woman, "and if by any chance this does circulate to anyone I will personally retell how exactly you deterred me from that conversation with your needs.."He trailed off, letting his threat sink in. And by the way her eyes widened and the reddening of cheeks she was not looking to broadcast her sex-life to her friends.

She huffed, seeing she was beat, then smiled at him devilishly. "You do that Traffy" she pressed her front to his chest, "and I will fine you so much you'll never be rid of me"

In return he raised an eyebrow and pressed her into the railing with his body, keeping their faces apart so their stare remained intact.

"My my the offer sounds so enticing" She let out a small yelp as his hand found the spot on her hip he had bruised only the night before. "But you know I wouldn't care for paying you back in beli" He growled approvingly as she clutched his biceps.

Then as quickly as they had come to stand together, they parted, Nami making her way back to her own ship and Law to his ship's big metal door where voices could be heard getting closer, fully intending to either kill whomever it was or just maim them slightly. As it tuned out it was Bepo, accompanied by Satchi, both intending to visit the cyborg shipwright being curious about the speedo wearing man. But when Bepo stated he had a bit of paper stuck to his hat, he immediately forgave them for unintentionally interrupting him and the navigator. On his hat the sneaky woman had left him with the promise of wine in his cabin after dinner. He chuckled and waved his subordinates off, never was there a boring minute with the orange haired woman.

* * *

A/N; well? How is it? I hope it's good and I apologize for any grammar mistakes.

I tried to make it seem like the two crews had run into each other and Luffy had the grand idea of a barbecue, and of course they had to have sea king meat! While the crews are running after Luffy Nami and Law find time to catch up.

10th Squad 3rd Seat; thanks foe reviewing!It means a lot and if you have any suggestions I gladly accept with open arms. :)

Love you all and thanks for your support. Let's get more people loving this heck awesome paring wooo!

Tori out.


	4. Chapter 4 L xN

**ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS**

**Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.**

**Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami. **

**Special thanks to 10th Squad 3rd seat for their reviews ans suggestion, this ones for you! :)**

**Also thanks to lexxiebabey, hanasho, -ya, Lover's Red Rose ****and Canori for adding to your favourites my fic. I also want to thank these people for following this fic; lexxiebabey, hanasho, -ya, Mini people, Canori ****and**** 10th Squad 3rd Seat.**

**A****nd disclaimer; I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, otherwise Ace would of never died T-T.**

**Chapter 4- Trafalgar Law's hat.**

Life was fragile, it could be ended just as quick as snapping a twig or smothering a small flame with a wet blanket. He was especially good at playing with it, the balance between life and death was his playground. This, of course, meant he knew exactly how to kill you before you even realising. Sadly one such man did not recognise the danger he was in at the present moment, because by robbing him of his prised hat would only lead to his demise.

"Hey, hey Traffy come on smile, Usopps going to take the photo!"

Yes, this man had most definitely signed his own death certificate when he had removed the furry hat from the doctors head. Maybe it was strange to give a hat so much importance, but seriously the other man went bat-shit crazy if even the wind blew his own piece of headgear.

So Law stared blankly at the camera lens as the shorter man struck ridiculous poses while wearing his hat, he was vaguely aware of the presence of the straw hat on his own head as the world seemed to dissolve into chaos around him as more of the other man's crew crowded them in hopes of getting in the photo session.

Through it all one woman sat alone under the shade of her orange trees let a sly smile grace her face, if only the dark doctor knew what she told the shorter man that morning then the murderess gaze he was sending her captain would probably be on her instead.

Everything was going according to her plan and the poor doctor would be spending the rest of the day subjected to the hyperactive teens games and jokes, giving her the day off from yelling at the grinning man.

Happy with her plan she rose to go to her study, there were loads of maps she had yet to finish thanks to the straw hat wearing ball of energy. When a long rubbery arm wrapped itself around her waist and tugged her down toward the main deck, hard.

She found herself blinking at the faces of both captains she paled instantly, the prospect of a peaceful day faded from her mind at the shorter mans grin.

"Come on Nami! We're all going to take photos together!"

And there it was, the confirmation of her plan going up in flames, so she dragged herself to her feet and glanced at the doctor she had meant to trap. He looked odd with the straw hat on she thought, as if he had heard her he looked at her then stepped around the other captain, who by this point was yelling at the swordsman to join them, and slipped the hat off his head to keep it from blowing away.

"It seems you were caught too.." He said and Nami still in disper from losing her quiet day decided to take it out on the man beside her.

"Yes but it should be just you not the both of us" She moaned.

A moment late she realised her mistake and couldn't rectify it as Law had already figured it out and had a dark shadow covering his eyes, this would not end well, Nami thought and quickly searched for an escape or at least something to lessen his anger...AH THE HAT!

Swiftly she grabbed the straw hat out his hand and ran over to Luffy, switching the hats without the scared man even noticing she made a run for the upstairs decks, if she was going to quell his anger she preferred to do it from a relatively safe place.

The woman was already up on the second deck when he activated his devil fruit powers, transporting both of them to her orchid, he let her stumble forward as he dusted his jumper off.

She regained her balance then turned to face him, his hat still in her hand but unlike before she didn't feel quiet so brave any more.

"L-Law hey.." she stared but by the look on his face meant anything he was not amused, "how about this; you don't disassemble me and I'll give you your hat back" she said quickly with a smile, although every hair on her body was stood on end with fear of the supernova in front of her.

He remained quiet for what seemed like forever then chuckled darkly, Nami barely had time to gasp before he lunged forward, pushing her onto one of her trees and crushing his mouth to hers.

Hot and fierce described the action as teeth and tongues clashed as Nami gave into the doctor, letting him mercilessly take over her senses. Wrapping her arms around his lean shoulders she moaned into his mouth, feeling his smirk and the scratch of his goatee on her face.

"Miss Nami I won't forgive you so easily" He husked into her ear making her knees even weaker.

Then the heated mist cleared slightly from her mind, if this was how he was going to punish her she didn't mind but she couldn't help but think something was off. Sadly before she could begin to wonder about the doctors ulterior motives he began to nip the skin just beneath her ear, causing her to shiver as the lust took over her again. She almost groaned in disapproval when he pulled away

"Nami-ya if you ever set me up for a play-date with your captain again I will deliver you to the marines with no remorse" He whispered huskily while the woman tried to catch her breath.

She reached down and picked up his hat, dropped in the moment, and cheekily placed it on her own head she lent on the tree again as the man regarded her slowly.

She knew to take his threat seriously but he never said anything about stealing his hat did he? The doctor let a grin slip onto his face, this woman found a loophole and would no doubt be tormenting him with it over the next few days, and personally he found himself looking forward to the many attempts she would be making at stealing his hat.

After all it gave him the chance to punish her some more when, not if, he caught her.

Done...hope you like it~

Not much to say except Nami had told Luffy that morning to get Law to play with him, to try and get some peace from her loud captains antics, sorry Nami looks like it didn't work out.

Review please...

Love you all and thanks for your support. Let's get more people loving this heck awesome paring wooo!

Tori out.


	5. Chapter 5 L xN

**ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS**

**Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.**

**Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami. **

**Special thanks to 10th Squad 3rd seat for their reviews and suggestion.**

**T****hanks to everyone for ****reviewing and following!**

**A****nd disclaimer; I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, otherwise Ace would of never died T-T.**

**Chapter 5- Chocolate.**

The rich smell filled the small kitchen and wafted through the apartment, making the occupants mouths water. Dark, powerful and enticing was the only way to describe the smell.

As the hot liquid mass slid over the moulds filling each cavity a sneaky finger caught the stay drop that threatened to spill over the edge. Dark yellow eyes took in the scene, focusing wholeheartedly on the shiny brown liquid as the finger it rested on brought it to the parted rosy lips that belonged to the only other soul in the apartment. Now the warm atmosphere shifted to a hot, almost smothering heat. The man rose and advanced on his companion determined to find out just how good the chocolate was, because before a moment ago he knew he was the only one to provoke such a sensual reaction from her. It simply wasn't right that she try to replace him with a mere dessert treat.

Only when the woman opened her eyes again did she realise just how close the man had gotten in the moment she had been sampling the melted treat and his eyes spoke volumes as she let him lift her onto the counter, the strong smell still engulfed them both as he dipped a finger into the half-empty bowl, she didn't quite know what he was planning but was sure it was going to be very enjoyable for them both.

She watched as he slowly licked the smooth chocolate from his finger and smirked up at her, obviously pleased with himself as he had her hot and bothered from just one simple action. She huffed, sometimes the man was far too smug but luckily she knew how to take back control.

Grasping his shirt she made a show of slowly unbuttoning it and only gave him a seconds notice before sliding the chocolate covered spatula over his tattooed chest, drawing the desired groan from him as the still hot chocolate dripped and slid lower. Making sure he had his intense eyes on her she carefully traced the outline of the largest tattoo with her fingers then licked the chocolate she had scraped off from her hands.

The arms around her waist and low chuckle told her that the fun had only just started.

O.O wow... god... I really don't know where I was going with this one, I had at least three other rough drafts for this topic but then went and wrote this off the top of my head.

Seriously I'm not best pleased but I guess there is never anything wrong with another Law x Nami fic...

I'll probably upload the other ideas I had for this topic at a later date, sorry for the wait.

Finally thanks again to everyone who has read, reviewed, favoured and followed this one shot fic, if you want a one shot written send me a message with your chosen prompt or idea and I'll work on it :)

Tori out, bye!


	6. Chapter 6 L xN

ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS

Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.

Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami.

Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing.

And disclaimer; I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, otherwise Ace would of never died T-T.

Hi sorry for not posting anything but I've been busy with exams and tearing my hair out over my not yet posted fic; One Piece the life after. T-T I´m trying to make all the separate snippets and chapters fit together but THEY JUST DON´T. Anyway I'm trying so…yeah.

This is just a quickie I wrote in class hope you enjoy .

* * *

Chapter 6- only the great.

Someone had once said to her that just being good at what you do is not nearly enough, always strive to be better, the very best at whatever you do. Despite what people thought it was neither her mother nor teachers that taught her this concept. Not even the cruel gang boss that had held her life could of taught her that.

Oh no those people had taught her much but this was not on that list, even if it had been she knew it would not of sunk in the way it had. She thought she knew the world´s dark side but the truth was she hadn´t even scratched the surface.

HE had shown her, rather gleefully albeit unwilling at first, the true face of a person's ambition and greed. The dark ruthlessness of a person when it came to achieving their goals was... Horrifying to say the least. The man was accustomed to it and maybe that had scared her just as much, he could easily betray her to further his own plans. It scared far more then she would ever let on, how would she survive in this dark world when she had already left her fragment of it behind years ago when her friends pulled her into the light?

But when he reached back and pulled her closer to him and smiled softly at her she felt her worries lesson, not matter what would happen in the future he had just shown her that even those cloaked in the darkest of sin still could step into the light, if only for a short time, as he left her side again to pursue his goals.

He is the best at what he does and is damn proud of it, constantly working to get closer to that man to take his revenge, it´s a bloody job he does but he doesn´t mind if anything it urges him on.

Yes, she realizes she´ll never fully trust anyone again but that may well keep her alive, after all she is quickly becoming the best at what she does. Because thanks to this one concept she will face the darker sides of people for the people she cares about, to realize her own dreams she will probably turn as dark as he is but that doesn´t worry her at all.

After all she will stay close to him and they will become the very best at being each others light.

* * *

Done

This was just a quickie hope you enjoy it, review and tell me what you think please :)


	7. Chapter 7 L xN

**ONE PIECE ONE-SHOTS**

**Hi again Tori here, this will be a collection of one shots about various one piece characters.**

**Although I suspect I'll be writing mostly Law x Nami. **

**Thanks to everyone for following, favoriting and reviewing. **

**And disclaimer; I DONT OWN ONE PIECE, otherwise Ace would of never died T-T.**

**Hi sorry for not posting anything but I've been busy with exams and tearing my hair out over my not yet posted fic; One Piece the life after. T-T I´m trying to make all the separate snippets and chapters fit together but THEY JUST DON´T. Anyway I'm trying so…yeah.**

Another quickie here while the teacher tries to teach us about the history of the computer…. Keyword being tries. From where I´m sat I can see four people on their phones, another three playing games online and also seven others are on Tuenti, great job teach you´ve taught us all how to completely ignore you!

**Chapter 7- Light and fluffy**

Warm days filled their time together, it was spring and both were enjoying every moment they had to the very last second.

Long walks on the beach down by the surf, she swore she had never heard him smile or laugh as much as he had that day.

Holding her close as they watched the fireflies dance he wondered how life was before she had come tumbling into his, defiantly not as interesting he decided.

Around his crew he would never let her dominate their cuddles the way she did when they were on their own and that was fine with her, it meant she was the only one who got to see the small but very much there vulnerable side of the sadistic man.

Of course teasing was a comun aspect of their relationship as they are both stubborn people, yet both knew it was more flirty and playful then actual teasing.

The days were slowly getting hotter and longer, meaning they had more time to just laze around in the hammock where it was strung between two trees in the shade.

But most of all;

Nami would remember how he begrudgingly handed her his favourite jumper on a still chilly night, and how he never complained when she took to using him as a pillow on those long slow afternoons as he dozed off in the sun.

Law would keep locked away in his heart the sight of her in the morning's, when he woke far earlier then her but felt the need to keep silent watch over her rather then go back to sleep, just when the suns first rays swallowed the earth and made her sleeping form glow.

Whether this beautiful time together would last neither knew but hardly let that bother them, as they both knew the seasons would always keep on changing, and be it the spring, autumn, winter or summer the both of them were determined and far to stubborn to stop enjoying these special moments they created together.

I like this one, no dark painful business, just fluff and light romantic moments from Nami's and Law's travels :)

Anyway review plz I appreciate it and I love everyone who has supported my fic's so far, thanks a lot you guys :D

Love Tori, cya.


End file.
